Supernatural
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. Ella's caught up in a television show and scared out of her mind. Nate shows up to "protect" her.


Supernatural

By angellwings

* * *

Ella was curled up on her couch with her legs underneath her. She bit her bottom lip and stared at television in wide eyed horror. She gulped and tossed her book onto the table. She'd forgotten why she was watching this show. Oh yeah, Christopher Wilde was basing his next video on it, and she was responsible for his wardrobe. Wonderful. So, she _had_ to watch this show to get a feel for what to dress everyone in. Or at least that's how it started. Now she was hooked…

And terrified.

This show was about demons, ghosts, and monsters and the brothers that hunted them. _Supernatural_. She should have known from the title to invite someone over to watch it with her, but she didn't. She was all alone in her apartment. She yelped and paused the episode as Bobby and Rufus pulled out a bone saw. Oh no, _oh no_. This was not going to be good. She couldn't watch this…but…at the same time…

She _had_ to. She tried to press play but she just couldn't make herself press the button.

Her phone rang suddenly and she jumped and screamed. She blushed and was immensely glad no one had been there to see that. She gulped and answered the phone.

"He—Hello?"

"You're _alive!"_

"Of course, I'm alive."

"Ella, I've knocked about twelve times and no one's come to the door. _And_ I heard a scream. What was I supposed to think?" Nate asked sternly.

"Wait, you're—you're here?"

"Yes, I've been standing outside of your door for about ten minutes. I'm this close to breaking it down."

"Oh thank God! I'll be right there!" Ella said frantically as she hung up and raced to the door. She ripped the door open and smiled brightly at Nate. She yanked him inside and shut and locked the door behind him. He gave her an odd look.

"Everything okay, Ells?"

"No! Everything is not okay! There's this worm thingy that's getting inside people's brains and making them kill other people! It was in Dean and he killed Gwen! And then it was in Samuel and Sam had to kill _him_, and now Rufus and Bobby are about to cut him open! They have a _bone saw_, and I have a _very bad feeling_ about all of this. I can't take it! I just can't take it!" She ranted as she pulled him over to her couch and pushed him down to sit.

"What? Am I supposed to know who these people are?" Nate asked in confusion.

She pointed to the television, and bit her bottom lip. "_Supernatural_, Nate! I'm talking about _Supernatural_. This show is insane! I can _not_ watch this show by myself. No _way_."

"Wait," He said with a chuckle, "This is a _TV show_?"

She glared at him as she stood in front of him. "Don't laugh at me. You're the one who hides scary books underneath your mattress."

"I—I do not."

She rolled hey eyes. "Yeah, okay. So that copy of _The Shining_ I found last time I house sat for you got there _how_?"

"I—_hey_, what were you doing looking under my mattress?" Nate asked with a furrowed brow.

"I washed and changed your sheets."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Ringo got mud on them," Ella said with a frustrated sigh. Ringo was Nate's boxer-retriever mix. The big dog that thought he was a lap dog. "So I had to wash them, and when I pulled the fitted sheet out _The Shining_ dropped onto the floor. Tell me Nate, how does hiding a book under a mattress keep it from being scary?"

"You know what, we're not talking about me. We're talking about you, and how this show is freaking you out," He said as he quickly changed the subject. He reached up and grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. "If this show scares you that much why are watching it?"

"Because I have to know what happens to Sam and Dean! They deserve to be happy!"

"You know, Ells, they're not _real_," He told her with an amused smirk.

She smacked his arm. "I know that! I'm not stupid! Now, shut up and press play!"

"What?"

"You're going to watch this with me."

"Why?"

"To protect me, of course!"

"Last time I tried to protect you from something you told me not to," He said as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That was criticism, Nate. That's different. I can _take_ criticism, but this is a show about _evil_. You are more than welcome to protect me from _evil_," She said as she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and scooted closer to him. "Now press play, and protect me from the evil."

He picked the remote up off the table next to him, and pressed play. Ella immediately hid her face against his arm. She covered her face and made a soft whining noise as the previously dead man suddenly jumped up. Nate's eyes widened as the two older men knocked him out. The scene changed and he turned to smile softly at her.

"I think you can look now."

"Are you sure?" She asked as her voice was muffled against her hands.

"I'm sure."

She pulled her hands away slowly and sighed in relief when she saw the four men discussing their options. "Good."

The characters decided electricity is what killed the worm creature and quickly stripped a cord to be able to conduct focused electricity. They had to test to see who had this creature in them which meant they all had to be shocked. Ella yelped and grabbed Nate's arm as Dean was shocked. She grimaced and tightened her grip on his arm during the others, and then finally when they got to Bobby she let out a low whimper. Nate smiled affectionately at her. He marveled at how _nice_ this felt. It was more than _nice_, honestly, to have Ella turn to him when she was scared and to feel like _he_ kept her safe.

"Somebody's gonna die. I can tell. Oh God, oh God," She mumbled just before Bobby stabbed one of the other characters. She yelped and hid her face against his arm again. "How can you watch this? Aren't you scared?"

He was, but for different reasons. "Terrified."

She hadn't even asked him why he was there. He hadn't planned on being sucked into _this_. He'd just wanted to come over and _talk_. He'd hid it long enough and it had reached a point where Ella needed to know. She needed to know that Nate had feelings for her. He wasn't sure what those feelings were exactly, but they were definitely something more than friendship.

But he couldn't be sure she felt the same. He wanted to think she'd been sending him signals, but it was awfully hard to tell the difference between Ella sending signals and Ella just _being Ella_. He was afraid of her not returning his feelings.

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

She suddenly let go of his arm and then wrapped it around herself. She buried her head in his chest and let out a soft prolonged whimper. He smiled at the top of her head and tightened his arm around her.

"Tell me when it's over!" She said loudly.

He turned his attention to the television and found the characters exposing Bobby to a very long shock. He forced himself to pay attention to it, and finally it faded to black.

"When," He said quietly.

She looked up and bit her bottom lip as Sam and Dean talked in front of a grave. "Oh, please tell me Bobby's not dead. He can _not_ be dead."

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as Bobby joined Sam and Dean by the grave. She rested her head against his chest as the show went off, and then turned off her television.

"I think that's enough for today. I'm not sure I can take anymore _Supernatural_," Ella said. She spotted Nate's arm and blushed. She cleared her throat and then stood from the couch. "So, Nate, can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, yeah. Just water would be good," He said as he quickly put on a blank face to hide his disappointment as Ella stood up and walked toward her kitchen.

"Did you come by to talk about something in particular?" She asked curiously as she pulled out two bottled waters from her refrigerator. She came back to the couch and handed him a water as she sat down. This time she put about a foot of distance in between them.

"I, um," Nate paused and took a deep breath, "I did."

She frowned at the bottle in her hand as she couldn't get it open. She twisted it and the bottle crinkled. She let out a short squeal as a bit of water overflowed onto her lap. "I hate these new thin bottles."

Nate chuckled and held out his hand. "Here, let me." She handed him the bottle and he twisted the cap quickly. Ella bit her lip and tried to stifle her laughter as water poured all over his lap. He blushed and stood up quickly. "You're right, these thin bottles _suck_."

She allowed herself to laugh for a few short minutes before she grabbed his hand and led him toward her kitchen. She handed him a kitchen towel, and he immediately started to dry himself off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ella asked as she watched him dab himself off with the towel.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I wanted to talk about you and me."

"You and…_me_?" Ella asked nervously. "What about us?"

He smiled slightly at her use of the word "us."

He took a deep fortifying breath. "I came over here to tell you that I really like you, Ella."

She gave him a strange look. "Um, okay. Why would I have thought you didn't like me? I mean, we're friends."

He threw the towel onto the counter and cleared his throat. "No, Ella. I _like_ you."

Her brow furrowed and she gave him a confused glance. "I like you too, Nate."

He sighed in frustration. "You're not getting it, Ells. Yes, I like you as a friend, that's true, but…I don't _just_ want to be your friends anymore. I—I _like_ you as in let's go on a few dates and see where this goes kind of like. You know, be my girlfriend and I'll be your boyfriend kind of like. _That's_ what I want to talk to you about. I _like_ you."

She smiled slowly at him and he immediately caught the knowing sparkle in her eyes. She laughed merrily and stepped into his space. "I knew what you meant. I just wanted to know _how much_ you liked me, that's all."

He glared at her. "You're mean."

"Not mean. I'm devious. There's a difference. If I were mean I would have played clueless _a lot_ longer than I did," Ella said with a smirk.

"Fine, you're devious, but you _still_ haven't told me how _you_ feel," He said as he glanced at her nervously. "And I'd like to know."

She reached out and hesitantly took his hand. She sighed happily and laced her fingers through his. "I think that this _feels_ nice, and, sort of, right. And I know that I _like_ you too as in let's go on a few dates and see where this goes kind of like and in that be my boyfriend and I'll be your girlfriend kind of like." She gave him a lopsided grin. "Does that help?"

He smiled and placed his free hand on her waist. He pulled her closer, and then moved his hand up to her cheek. He caressed her cheek absently with his thumb and nodded as he leaned in. "That helps. Quite a bit, actually."

His lips connected with hers, and Ella leaned up onto her toes and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. He deepened the kiss and she whined against his mouth. Her fingers slipped upward slightly into the hair at the nape of his neck, and his fingers immediately flattened against her back and pressed her closer against him. Ella curled her fingers and tugged lightly at his hair. He groaned and reached a hand up to wrap around the ends of her hair as well. She moaned and pulled back to look at him.

"Mean," She said.

He smirked. "You did that to me first. Just leveling the playing field, Ells."

She chuckled and placed several short kisses on his lips before sliding her lisp over and kissing up and down the side of his jaw. She kissed just below his ear, and then gently nibbled on his ear. He moaned and then leaned down to place his lips on her neck. Ella pulled away from his ear and gasped.

"Nate," She said in a raspy voice. His teeth raked across her skin and she bit back a moan. "Nate, oh God, we have to stop."

Nate growled and then pulled back with a whine. "Why?"

"Because if we don't stop now, we're going to get carried away _before_ our first date. I, at least, need dinner and good conversation before we continue in the direction we're headed," Ella told him as she twirled one of his curls around her ring finger.

He let out a soft moan and then nodded. "Fine, but you're going to need to get your fingers out of my hair. If you keep doing that then I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

She giggled and slowly pulled her hands out of his hair. "Sorry."

He cleared his throat. "It's alright. So, dinner tomorrow night then?"

She smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Yes, dinner tomorrow night."

"And then we'll finish _this_," He said as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Right?"

She laughed and pressed one more lightly kiss to his lips. "Right."


End file.
